


Believing in time.

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: (main) characters' death(s), Anissina inventing, M/M, Shinou scheming, Soushu being (...having been... well warning : Soushu), Violence, Yaoi, and there will be some reflexion about mercy killing in later chapters.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-27
Updated: 2008-09-24
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Something that can be avoided with hard work and determination." When you are a near-god, have some power over time and space on a small scale, and you have a very dark vision that could possibly mean chaos for your beloved country and the loss of an important person for someone you love… you would go to any end to confirm it… and then prevent the future from happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Save the king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The only time-travelling stories -- where time is altered -- that I can tolerate are "Back to the Future" and "Minority Report" … I guess it shows, especially since this plot is largely inspired from the second ^^.
> 
> (for [Time imperfect](http://community.livejournal.com/conradxyuuri/162922.html) I don't know yet : for the moment it's all right but depending on the way it goes I could like it a lot or totally dislike it ^^, time will tell)
> 
> beta-read by [](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/profile)[**hisoka44**](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/)

Shinou was back. From the moment Shibuya Yuuri had come back to Shinmakoku after Soushu’s second downfall, he had been back in his temple, watching over its reconstruction. But his role was supposed to be finished for now ; he had remained hidden, forbidding Ulrike to tell of his presence to anyone, just content to be only watching. He felt like he had deserved some rest after a very long chess game. He was just waiting for his Great Sage’s next death: maybe then he would try a reincarnation.

He let his mind drift, at peace, not intending to grasp at important elements in the past, present or future like before, but still seeing flashes of it: remains of a long-winded and intense effort.

_"I killed him."_

Remains. There were people Shinou had watched closely in his last efforts -- to bring the boxes back to his temple. It was not that strange that this person should appear in one of his visions. What was more unusual was the figure lying in the background. But it was only a possible future, a dream.  
_  
"I killed him."_

Again the same person, his eyes lost, prisonner, clutching his arm. That was the past, wasn’t it? But the words were wrong.

_"I killed him."_

Blood. There was blood on those hands as he said it and anger ran through the air. This was not a meaningless dream: this was a warning.

There was no helping it: he had to confirm it. Shinou hoped his investigations would prove him wrong, but in any case, he had to reappear.

First he had to suggest for an inventory to be made, and then he would go and find his favourite blond tool.

He talked shortly with Ulrike, then let himself drift towards the castle on a dry wind.

\---------

Never mind the turmoil he had created, too bad that his Sage was currently angry with him. Shinou had had no choice.  He did not regret any of his actions either: his greater fear had been confirmed. Now he had to act. The future he saw with the new Maou -- and about him -- in the time exploring machine had been only clearer than before. 

He would let everyone adjust to his return today and tomorrow…

… tomorrow he would go on a pre-emptive strike.

\---------

It was midmorning when the temple’s feminine guards erupted in Blood Pledge Castle. Under the surprised eyes of servants and soldiers alike they surrounded Conrad Weller who opened wide eyes but only looked back at them, waiting for an explanation.

"Sir Weller, by order of Shinou, you are under arrest."

The lances were at the ready, should the half-human soldier make any move to defend himself or to flee:  the captain and her girls had been warned ; it was a matter of life or death.

"On what grounds?" He asked, serious -- one did not mess with Shinou without feeling the consequences.

"Regicide," she answered. "Sometime between today and in six months, you are going to kill His Majesty."

\----------

By the time the 27th Maou was informed, his protector had already been taken away. It was Gunter who brought the news to him, just as he was talking with Wolfram about the past days events.

"Conrad has been arrested you say? By Shinou’s guards?" To say Yuuri was surprised was an understatement: he was shocked. "No way… you don‘t think… he did something to… a maid? Or Ulrike?" 

"No, no, Your Majesty." Gunther was quick to correct him, slightly thrown off by the king’s suspicion of his former pupil. Then Gunter’s face became more serious again. "He was arrested for regicide."

"What!?" Wolfram exclaimed first.

"Eeehh?" Yuuri tried to understand. "Then he has killed a king? Was there someone on visit I did not know about? Or you don‘t mean … He has killed Shinou?!"

"Apparently he is going to kill you in less than a year, Your Majesty." Gunther seemed to have trouble believing his own words as well.

"Eh?! Me? Conrad is going to kill me? Why? I can‘t believe it, Gunther! It‘s Conrad we are talking about."

"Explain, Gunther," Wolfram demanded, slightly angered. He did not know if he should like Shinou much at the moment.

"That‘s all I know. I‘m sorry," the demon answered.

"And what the hell?! I‘m not dead yet!" Yuuri bursted. "All right, follow me."

"Where are we going?" Gunther asked as Yuuri exited the door, closely followed by Wolfram.

"To free Conrad, of course."

And thus they made their way to Shinou’s temple.

\----------

Once they arrived there, Yuuri demanded an audience with the True King… who was waiting for him.

"Gee. What‘s the meaning of this, you?" Yuuri asked Shinou as soon as he saw him. "You told me  you would leave Shinmakoku’s ruling up to me."

"Ah." Shinou smiled. He had been expecting something like this. "But it’s something that is threatening your life, Yuuri."

"But I believe in Justice, and there is none in arresting people before they actually do something wrong. Did you not say that the future could be changed?"

"This is why I arrested Sir Weller: to change the future." 

"Release him. He has done nothing yet. Besides I don‘t think he would kill me. Why would he do it?"

"I haven’t seen his reasons,"  Shinou admitted. "But he did not argue against my judgment."

"Gee… who would in here?" Yuuri countered. "Besides Murata, that is. But still. Release him. I won’t let you overrule me in this matter. I trust Conrad with my life."  

Doubt infiltrated in Shinou’s mind and in front of those clear black eyes he relented. He watched from afar as Yuuri went back to Wolfram before going to free his brother.

So maybe this was not the way… It might be that this small action had already changed the future but Shinou could not take it for granted. There was still a lot he could do. He would enlist Lady Anissina’s help and even his Great Sage’s if he had to, but he would see to it that Conrad Weller did not kill the boy the companion of his millenia had become attached to.

   
\--------------

 

 

To be continued in Part 2 : Save the world ?  



	2. Save the world ?

  
Shinou had kept himself very busy, but things seemed to be progressing well. Lady Anissina was someone fierce and impressive and the device they had created together seemed almost complete.  
  
Together they had improved "The dry wind" so that Shinou could experiment with it alone : it was made to improve the precision of his visions of the future, so that he could see what would happen if he influenced it in a way or another.   
  
He had had other visions in his daydreams, but had yet to find one where Yuuri did not die -- or one where Conrad Weller did not accuse himself for the king’s death. Shinou had searched for the reason why the half-human soldier would kill the young king, but he had not found anything. It was as if he did not really want to see it, as if something too close from him was preventing him from doing so, or as if a power greater than his was hindering him -- but Soushu had been defeated so that could not be possible, could it ? However he had good hope : soon, very soon the new machine would be complete and he would see whatever it was.   
  
After that, finding a solution would be easy.  
  
In the meantime, he kept an eye as always on the half-human Maou and remained ready to act if necessary -- just in case.  
  
\----------  
  
Some weeks had passed since Yuuri’s return from Sho-Shimaron and he was recovering nicely. Today however, his past injuries were not the reason why he was going to see Gisela, and although his problem might be somewhat embarrassing he was in a good mood.  
  
"Good morning !" He greeted the green-haired woman enthusiastically upon entering the infirmary.   
  
"Oh, good morning, Your Majesty," Gisela replied, putting the bandages she was holding aside. "How are you today ? Is everything all right ?" She thought the young king had made good progress lately but she was worried as a setback was always possible.  
  
"Oh ! I‘m well, I‘m well !" Yuuri answered, striking a dynamic pose to show exactly how fit he was. "As we both can see."  
   
"Thank Shinou for that," the young woman stated. "So, is there something else I can do for you today, Sire ?"  
  
"Well..." The young king turned his gaze pointedly away from her to the window and a red hue started to taint his cheeks. "You see... er... is it... well..."   
  
Gisela started smiling at the young king’s endearing embarrassment.   
  
"Do you have anything against pinworms ?"  
  
Gisela opened wide, surprised and shocked eyes while the young man, once started, went on and on. "Because you see,  I think I might have some and it‘s really uncomfortable so..."  
  
Gisela’s face had blanched and it was with her commanding voice that she next directed Yuuri. "Sit here!"  
  
Looking up at her face while he reflexively obeyed and she readied her maryoku to scan him, Yuuri swallowed hard. " Is it... is it bad... I mean here -- pinworms -- in this world ? " He asked, suddenly worried as well.  
  
"Yes, it is," Gisela answered with a tight voice. And then, when the green glow in her hand turned blue she sighed in relief. "Thanks Shinou. You haven‘t got pinworms."  
  
Upon seeing Yuuri’s bewildered face she explained. "It might be different from your world here. Pinworms are a very serious illness. I‘m glad you haven‘t got them."  Then she frowned. "But why did you think you had pinworms ?"  
  
Yuuri looked surprised. "Well, I have this itch, and it‘s becoming really annoying... and since I already had pinworms when I was younger I thought it was the same again." Then seeing Gisela’s face he waved his hands in front of him. "On Earth. I had them on Earth. It‘s not dangerous over there, really." And to come on a safe territory again he concluded : "So I though this was it. That‘s all."  
  
Gisela then became pensive. "Then what do you have ?" She asked herself. "Besides this itch do you feel anything weird ? A pain somewhere ? Tiredness ? Anything ?"  
  
"Well... your father is tiring sometimes though I don’t think this is what you meant. But no... I feel better than I have in weeks. No pain, nothing but this itch I can’t scratch."  
  
Gisela looked puzzled. "Then lie down please. I‘ll do an overall check."  
  
This time she scanned his whole body with her magic, looking for something which should not be there. And when she found it, it was with moist eyes she murmured. "Oh, Shinou why ?" And to the young king she said "I would have preferred you had pinworms."  
  
\----------  
  
"You have Shingles," Gisela stated.  
  
"Is it... bad ?"  
  
"It‘s a very grave illness, Your Majesty." Gisela kept her professionalism and it was with as much calm as she could that she explained. "Or should I say it is a legendary Plague. It spread in the earliest years of Shinmakoku, killing hundreds until a healer who dedicated his whole life to studying it managed to stop it."  
  
"It attacks the nervous system through your magic. It usually takes a very long time to develop so it’s hard to detect, though powerful magic users get the symptoms more quickly.  It creates itches and pains in patches of skin, usually the one closest to the infected part, and after a while those areas turn an angry red. It slowly spreads through the body, until it reaches a key organ and makes the vital functions fail. But before that the victim would have become mad with pain. It really is a horrible illness."  
  
"Is there a cure ?" Yuuri asked, afraid.  
  
"There is. But the only cure which has been found has about as much chance to kill you as to heal you," Gisela said, saddened.  
  
"What is it ?"  
  
"The healer who made researches on it found out that a way to heal you was to be on the receiving end of penetrative sexual intercourse," Gisela said, very seriously.  
  
Yuuri face faulted.  
  
"Somehow it interferes with the illness -- some kind of parasite -- and shocks it to go away... Only when it leaves the body, it has about one chance out of two to kill you. "  
  
"And there is no other cure ?"  
  
Gisela shook her head. "None other has been found, Your Majesty. But I promise you to do my best and find one."  
  
"Thank you, Gisela." Yuuri sighed. Still, he kept faith everything would turn out all right in the end. But then as he was about to turn and leave, Gisela stopped him.  
  
"There is something else you must know," she explained. "This illness is sexually transmitted. I want you to warn any of your past partners so that they can go and see a healer to know if they are contaminated. We can‘t have an other Plague starting."  
  
Yuuri opened wide eyes and shook his head. "But I haven‘t ... I mean, there is no one... I never..."  
  
It was Gisela‘s turn to be surprised. "You never had sex with anyone ?" She asked. "Then how did you catch this ?"  
  
Yuuri was puzzled as well.  "I don‘t know."  
  
"Come and see me if anything changes at all, Your Majesty," Gisela told him. "Or if you are in pain. I will give you some medicine for it, but I had rather you did not take it yet, because it would not be effective anymore when you most need it."  
  
"And if you decide to try the cure..."  
  
"... I would warn you. But no thank you," Yuuri interrupted her. "I don‘t think I can put anyone in danger this way."   
  
As he left the infirmary, Yuuri’s first thought was that he would have to break up with Wolfram. He could definitely not leave the situation like this, it would not be fair to the blond demon. And his second thought was that he could not tell this to anyone. Because he knew his retainers. He knew they would all volunteer to try and heal him. But he could not risk to transmit this disease... And if the cure failed... he could not let anyone be accused of regicide like Conrad a few months ago.  
  
And suddenly he paused. Maybe this was why : in this other future, Conrad had tried to heal him and failed.  
  
Yuuri looked up straight ahead, resolute : he would not let that happen, to anyone.  
  
As she watched the young king go away, Gisela still resolved to check everyone who went through her hands. And that would mean everyone in this castle, sooner or later.  
  
\----------  
  
Shinou stayed petrified as if he had seen a ghost. He had been keeping an eye on Yuuri just in case, but now he had a good idea why the young king died in his visions.  
  
But the most terrible thing was that he _knew_ how the 27th Maou had become affected.   
  
There was only one possible vessel which could have contained the illness.  
  
And Shinou knew exactly when Yuuri had come into contact with it.  
  
He shuddered as he saw that moment in his mind again. When, possessed by Soushu’s spirit, he had entered Yuuri to attack his soul and take over his body.  
  
He must have contaminated Yuuri with Soushu’s power from the inside.  
  
That had been the price for saving the world.


	3. Looking back into the distant past

Yuuri had indeed broken up with Wolfram. It had been a hard thing to do, for both of them. Yuuri felt bad for hiding his real reason from the blond demon but in the end he really could not tell him...  
If he had told him what he was ill with, Wolfram would have argued that it was his place to be with Yuuri until the end and Yuuri could not have found arguments to counter him. This was why he decided firmly to never tell the whole truth to his fiancé ; he loved him too much to burden him with that.

And after Wolfram had finally left -- just as Yuuri had been about to break -- it was all alone that he let his tears flow.

\----------

Shinou was getting desperate. There had to be an answer, a way to repair what he had done, a way to save Yuuri! Still he could not find it. He had explored countless futures and even contacted himself in those, pleading for an answer. He hoped for a reaching hand : certainly when he found the solution he would contact himself right now, going to the past to offer the key he lacked?

He had already done it to convince Suzanna Julia, so why not again?

But all he got from his future selves was avoidance, evading, and the hint to talk with his Sage.

Talk to him.

It would be his last resort, as always.

But this one time... when Shinou would have talked about anything just to spend time with his Sage again... just this one subject was the hardest to bring up.

Shinou cursed Soushu for existing in the first place. He nearly wept with rage at his powerlessness. Why? Why could he not find a way to solve everything without him? Why was his Sage indispensable in this matter? Why was his Sage the only one always able to save him? Why was he the one to correct his mistakes? Why could he not let him rest for once?

Why did he have to bring this back up?

\----------

"I need your help."

After hours of watching the Soukoku from a distance -- hours of pondering and remembering the past -- Shinou had finally reached a decision and appeared in front of his Sage’s reincarnation to address him directly.

Murata turned his head to look at the horizon.

"Since when do you hesitate to tell me directly what your goal is?"

At this Shinou smiled a half sad smile. His Sage always had a way to see through him, whatever it was about. And yet this time he wished -- he hoped -- the mazoku could not.

Curse Soushu.

"Since it was something I wanted to do for you." This time there was no jest. There would be no playing around. Murata stayed silent, watching the sun slowly setting over the hills while Shinou watched him. There had been another time like this.

Curse Soushu.

Something passed between them in the wind, an echo of the time they had been both alive. But no : even afterwards his Sage had always been able to guess his mind and this time again it was with a millennia‘s tiredness that he asked : "What did you see?"

Shinou looked at the newest version of his Sage -- feeling like crying as he remembered how his eyes were always the same each time -- he could not tell him directly after all.

Shinou looked away in the same direction as the sousoku did. "Remember that illness you nick-named after me?" He tried to jest, but the joke was cruel.

Murata shuddered as ancient memories passed before his eyes. "How could I ever forget?"

Again, Shinou cursed Soushu for existing in the first place. For the fact that his Sage had to fall for Yuuri.

"Yuuri has it."

"What?!" Murata did an abrupt turn to look directly into the blond, translucent figure of the first king. His gaze was intense and passionate. His eyes had always been beautiful when he was angry.

Curse Soushu.

Shinou looked away. "I can‘t find the future where he lives." He admitted his defeat.

Murata stayed silent and Shinou knew he was already starting to build theories based on what he had noticed around him. His Strategist always had been like that, but this time he was not even trying to smile. Shinou went on, feeding him data.

"I tried. I reached in the future for every possibility I found. I looked for cures, for answers. I even  
asked myself... The only thing I got was a suggestion to talk to you." Shinou paused, guilty and regretful.

Still, Murata said nothing.

"I tried so many paths. But any way I tried to influence it the outcome was the same." He pleaded. "I tried your way," he said in a softer voice. "With everyone I could think of. It still fails."

The black-haired boy turned his head and the intensity of the gaze behind his glasses made Shinou pause and swallow hard.

"Don’t!" He exclaimed, then with more calm : "Don‘t.

"Don‘t try to influence anything. It‘s his choice, it‘s his life," his Sage said.

"But for you..." _I wanted to keep the one you love alive!_

"Nothing!" Murata shook his head. "Don’t you dare try and make this choice for him!" Then he sat down, dejected. "Why did you tell me?"

Shinou thought that even a ghost like him would be able to cry.

"Why did you not let me remain ignorant of this?"

Shinou‘s forced smile was a grimace. "You would have guessed sooner or later."

Murata sighed. "I would have. I would have recognized the signs." He shook his head. "Still I would have liked you to hide it a bit longer."

Shinou remained silent : what could he answer to this? How much did he ask of his Sage already?

"I can’t help you," Murata sighed. "...or Shibuya."

He looked up towards the horizon again, then towards Shinou. "I studied this illness for a whole lifetime -- maybe even a bit longer... You were the one to contaminate him, weren‘t you?"

"I was." Shinou felt so proud and so sad that his Sage was so sage. "You were there."

"I saw it." Murata swallowed before he went on. "Do you remember? The only few who lived were towards the end. None of the earliest survived... even if we did not know of the cure at that time." The boy with glasses shook his head. "Soushu’s miasma is too strong. It was directly transmitted. You won’t find a future where Shibuya lives."

Still Shinou could not admit it like this. "How do you know? Maybe there is a chance..."

"There won’t be one," the Great Sage interrupted him. "Did you have one? Did any of them have one?" He paused. "Let Shibuya choose his own path."

Murata guessed Shinou’s question even before he dared voice it. "Because I love him, I want him to be able to make this choice." And softer. "And I also want him to be able to choose because even if I did not have that choice back then, I still would not change anything."

Shinou looked at him with wide, incredulous eyes and the black-haired demon had a soft smile. "About the first part anyway."

Shinou thought that maybe, just to hear that it might have been worth it to speak with his Sage. But still he did not like to give up, even if he had to try the most risky strategies. "Are you sure there isn‘t a way?"

"There isn‘t." The Great Sage shook his head. "There shouldn‘t be."

And it was with melancholy that he looked at the last rays of light of the sun finishing to set.

"After all... I killed you, didn‘t I?"

 

 


	4. Time

Yuuri was afraid. He was finally beginning to understand the seriousness of his ailment; that maybe he was going to die, that he was going to suffer. Yuuri was worried. What would his country become if he became weak, or mad? But most of all Yuuri was feeling lonely.  
  
He tried to act as usual, be cheerful and enthusiastic. He mostly _did_ act as usual: after all it was in his nature. But more than the tiredness brought by the nearly constant itch and short flashes of small pain, it was the fact that he had no one to talk to that was the more wearying.   
  
He had Gisela, but that was not quite the same. He had pushed Wolfram away and he was starting to regret it. Even if he probably would not have told him anything anyway, at least his presence would have provided a distraction.   
  
He had not told anyone anything, and that included Conrad.  
  
Nowadays, conversations with his protector did not bring him any relief anymore. Yuuri knew Conrad might suspect something was wrong, but all the same he could not tell him. At first, Conrad had believed Yuuri's depression had been caused by his break up with Wolfram -- and it might have partially been the cause -- but now Yuuri knew Conrad had guessed that there was something else. After all he was not good at hiding things from the brown-haired soldier. But like with the others, Yuuri did not want to tell him. Perhaps even more so.  
  
Yuuri was afraid. He was afraid of being weak. He was afraid of pain.   
  
Lately the bursts of pain which shot through his body from time to time were becoming stronger and stronger. It felt awful already. Gisela had given him some drugs for the pain but she also had warned him that it would only get worse with time. Yuuri was afraid of that. Yuuri was afraid _because_ he was afraid of that.  
  
He was a wimp and a coward after all, wasn't he?  
  
What if, in that other future he wanted to avoid at all costs since he learned of the penalty for regicide... what if he had not tried the cure?  
  
After all, that was the kind of person he was. He would refuse to put anyone in danger that way after he learned that he would most certainly transmit the disease to anyone who tried to heal him. What if he had not tried the cure?   
  
What if he had decided to not try the cure, but in the end had not been able to bear the pain? Now after experiencing some of it, Yuuri firmly believed it was a possibility. What if he had asked Conrad to put him out of his misery?   
  
If that was the way it had happened in this other future, Yuuri feared it would happen again. He was weak against pain and he knew it. But he did not want to ask Conrad to kill him and thus be the cause of the half-mazoku's horrible death. He did not want to risk asking anyone else either.  
  
Ever since he first had this doubt, Yuuri was terribly afraid that it might come true.  
  
In the end this horrible thought was being too much to bear and the young king reached a decision. Because it was this future that he wanted to avoid at all cost.  
  
\-----------  
  
One afternoon during one of his pauses from work Yuuri was taking a breath of fresh air outside with Conrad. The wind was soft but refreshing and it invigorated him nicely: with the itch, the pain and the worry he had not gotten much sleep the night before. Maybe it was the way that Conrad stood silent and supporting by his side, or just Yuuri felt he had waited long enough, he finally found enough determination to speak up.  
  
"Can you promise me something?" Yuuri's fear was the first thing which found its way out.  
  
"Anything Yuuri." Conrad's voice was so calm and warm and reassuring that the knot of angst in Yuuri's chest loosened all of a sudden. Suddenly Yuuri did not know anymore why he had not told anything to Conrad earlier.  
  
Yuuri had thought he could not voice his secret without his voice trembling. He had wanted to tell Conrad: _I'm afraid!_ But now he was not afraid anymore. Yuuri sighed and smiled. Somehow it would become all right.  
  
"I have something to tell you first," he started, daring for the first time in a long while to look frankly into the older man's eyes, smiling. "I have an illness, something so terrible that I might die of it, but that is not the problem."  
  
"Yuuri?" Of course Conrad was incredulous: how could anyone say something like that with a smile?  
  
"Do you remember when you were arrested a few months ago? I don't want anyone to be responsible of my death," Yuuri explained. "So can you promise me that even if I ask you, however much I plead with you later on, you won't kill me?" Conrad had said earlier he would agree and from the way he had said it, Yuuri was not afraid Conrad would refuse. This was probably why he was able to keep such a calm voice.  
  
On the contrary Conrad was stunned. Was this what had been bothering the young king all this time? Yuuri was going to die!?  
  
Conrad remained silent, incapable of speech and Yuuri's worries crept up again. "Can you promise?" He asked with a smaller voice.  
  
"Yes." Conrad nodded, the faint spur of fear in Yuuri's voice waking him up from his frozen state. Of course he could not kill Yuuri. He affirmed it resolutely: if this was what Yuuri needed of him he could give it. "Even if you ask me to, I won't kill you, ever."  
  
And Yuuri's beaming smile in answer -- the first true one he had seen in a long time -- was enough of a reward by itself.   
  
\-----------  
  
Only afterwards, Yuuri had started talking about his illness in more details. He had ended up telling everything to Conrad: once the dam broke, the flow was unstoppable.  
  
Conrad only interrupted him once. "Is it because you fear it will kill you that you don't want to try the cure?"  
  
Yuuri had nodded. "Yes, partly. I also don't want to give this to anyone... But trying it is too much of a risk: you _know_ what the penalty for regicide is. I can't ask that much of anyone."  
  
"A lot of people would be ready to do it for you still," Conrad said with a soft voice.  
  
Yuuri froze -- he could feel sweat forming along his spine, then he had a forced laugh. "You know I don't like men!" Then he relaxed and sighed. "I know. I know a lot of people would be ready to...help me." He shook his head. "If it was only... you know." He looked up at Conrad then turned his head away, embarrassed. "If it was only _THAT_ , even I could support it once." He shook his head again. "But if it is not even sure that I will work... and at such a risk... no way. I can't, Conrad."  
  
Thankfully, Conrad had not said anything else.  
  
\-----------  
  
"Don't tell anyone, please?" Yuuri had asked. "I don't want anyone to worry."  
  
And when Conrad had frowned slightly. "Ah! I'm sorry I told you. I did not want to make you worry, but I just could not keep it only to myself anymore and..."   
  
Conrad had smiled a heart-warming smile then. "I'm glad you told me, Yuuri." He shook his head. "Of course I won't betray your confidence. But why don't you tell them? Everyone would be happy to support you."  
  
Yuuri looked pensive for a moment. "Maybe it's selfish, Conrad, but I don't want anyone to fuss over me all the time. I prefer people to act normally. After all, I'm still all right."    
  
It was truer than it had been in weeks: talking had done him good and Yuuri was feeling happier and more energetic than before. He did not need to worry anymore: whatever the way, Conrad could not kill him anymore, maybe Gisela would find another cure... everything would turn out all right.


	5. At the darkest hour

  
Time had passed. However things remained the same. No one seemed the wiser for what was happening to Yuuri, except maybe the Great Sage who somehow innocently ended up covering for Yuuri's moments of weakness. Time had passed and Gisela still had not found a cure for the king's ailment. Even if he did his best to hide it -- and of course it worked -- Conrad was getting worried.  
  
There were times when Yuuri would stop half way through a throw -- he did not let Conrad pitch as often since the time he had frozen just before a catch -- or halt in the midst of a speech, only to release a tensed, painful breath afterwards and bravely go on as if nothing had happened. There were times when he would burst out in anger, frightening those around him with uncontrolled maryoku... but as Murata reminded everyone, Yuuri never had been very good at controlling his Maou-mode.  
  
Even though the young king tried his best to hide it, Conrad knew the pain he felt was getting worse. There were times Conrad had to turn his head away from Yuuri's smile because it hurt him too much to see the young man in pain -- hiding it.  
  
Then, one night, just before the young king turned in and Conrad went on a last patrol himself...  
  
"Conrad," Yuuri called him, nearly whispering his name, then gesturing him to come closer. "Conrad."  
  
Yuuri looked nervous but once he met the soldier's eyes he never looked away, capturing the older man's glance. When Yuuri looked at him with those eyes, Conrad's heart could not help but beat faster.  
  
"What is it, Your Majesty ?" The title was Conrad's only defense, one he did not want to use but still it was the only way to keep some distance between him and his king. This was the very reason why he had to: he knew too well Yuuri did not like men.  
  
"Stay with me tonight, please," the young man asked softly. "I don't want to be alone."  
  
At any other time, Conrad's mind would have gone wild for a second, imagining all the possibilities this request could contain. But tonight dread overlay the upcoming fantasies: had something happened ? Had Yuuri's illness taken a turn for the worse and he wanted talk to someone about it ?   
  
"Of course, Yuuri." Conrad let more warmth than usual filter through his voice. If Yuuri needed a reassuring presence by his side, he could at least be that.  
  
"Please do not leave my side tonight," Yuuri asked again. It was clear in his voice that he was very afraid so Conrad reached forward, putting a calming hand on the young man's arm.  
  
"I won't," he promised. "Leave me ten minutes or so to sort a few things. "  
  
Yuuri nodded relieved.  
  
"I'll be waiting."  
  
\-----------  
  
Conrad quickly checked up the patrol roll, then made a small detour to his own room before going back to Yuuri's, carrying a wrapped change of clothes under his arm. If Yuuri wanted him to spend the night with him, guarding him, it would be better if he had something to change into afterwards so as not to look as if he had not slept in his own room ; Conrad did not want to make Yuuri's life more complicated than it already was and be the cause of unfounded rumours which would embarrass the young king.    
  
At Yuuri's door he knocked without a pause, and immediately the door opened, as if Yuuri had been waiting on the other side for this whole time.  
  
"Come in, Conrad."  
  
Conrad obeyed, staring at the black-haired boy in dazed surprise. Yuuri had already changed into pyjamas. Conrad kept his eyes on him as he closed the door before going back to the bed.  
  
Shuddering out of his trance, Conrad put his parcel away and went to get a chair to sit closer to the king who had sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
Yuuri's head was a bit down, but when Conrad sat down on his chair he looked up and smiled. His skin looked pale in the candlelight, which only showed better the pinkening of his cheeks and Yuuri's eyes gleaming with fever. Even if it was a worrying sight, Conrad still found Yuuri beautiful.  
  
"Yuuri ?" Conrad was ready to listen to anything the young man might want to tell him. He also was ready to spend the night like this, sitting in companionable silence if it was what his king needed.  
  
Then suddenly Yuuri's body tensed with pain and he bit his lip to stiffle a cry. Immediately Conrad was out of his chair and by Yuuri's side, holding his arms just under the elbow.   
  
"Yuuri, what's wrong !?"   
  
Then Yuuri's body relaxed and he released the breath he had been holding. Smiling at his worried companion to show he was all right, Yuuri sat up again.  
  
"It's all right now, Conrad." And as Conrad slowly went back to sit on his chair, Yuuri started to explain. "I... They just have been more frequent lately."   
  
Yuuri paused for a moment, looking away again. But when he looked back at Conrad, there was absolute trust in his eyes as he spoke. "Please stay with me until the end, Conrad. I think it won't be long now."  
  
Conrad could feel the shock physically as his lungs tightened. "How do you know that ?" he let out in a strangled gasp. It could not be true, could it ? Not this soon. Not before a way to cure Yuuri had been found. Yuuri had still not said anything to anyone !  
  
Yuuri smiled a sad smile. "It already has been more than three days since Gisela's painkillers have stopped having much effect. It has been harder and harder to hide it but I'm not sure I can hold much longer."  
  
Conrad's panick showed in his voice. "What about medicine from Earth ? Have you tried those ? They must surely be more effective..."  
  
This time Yuuri's smile was wider as he interrupted him. "They are more effective. Murata got Jose to give plenty of them to Gisela on our last travel." Then he became more serious again. "But nothing worked to heal me, and even morphine won't stop the whole pain." And as Conrad started to protest, Yuuri stopped him with another smile. "Gisela says a larger dose will kill me." He made a suggestive gesture towards the night stand and let out a tight smile. "I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet."   
  
Conrad was horrified. Why did he not see this before ? Why did he not notice Yuuri's condition was deteriorating this fast ?  
  
"So, will you keep me company a bit longer ?" Yuuri asked again, and Conrad's arguments lost themselves in the youth's black eyes.   
  
He nodded. "Of course. But wouldn't you want everyone else to be there as well ? Say..." He almost choked on the word. "Say your goodbyes to Greta, Wolfram..."  
  
Yuuri's voice was nearly carefree again when he answered. "I have already paid my goodbyes in a way. Besides I don't want them to worry too much. I... I don't want to see pained faces in the end, Conrad. I'm too afraid for that. That's why..."  
  
"Yuuri ?"  
  
"Maybe it's selfish, but that's why I only want you by my side."  
  
"How is that ?" Conrad did not understand. Of course he was pained to see Yuuri suffer, of course he would be devastated to assist to his last moments.  
  
Yuuri smiled again and pointed towards a mirror. "See ? Even now, I can always count on your smile." It was true, the despair in Conrad's heart remained hidden behind a -- even if faint -- loving smile when Yuuri was near. Conrad looked away from his reflection.  
  
"I will never leave you, Yuuri," he said again in a murmur.  
  
"Good." Yuuri smiled.  
  
They both remained silent for a while, before Yuuri felt tiredness catch up to him and he moved to the centre of the bed to rest against the pillows. "I haven't been able to sleep much lately," he explained.   
  
Conrad just looked at the young king, hating the dark rings he saw under his eyes, the pallor of his skin. He would have done anything not to see Yuuri hurt like this, anything, even kill the young man with his own hands and himself thereafter...but no, he could not have. He could never hurt Yuuri like this even if the young man asked him himself. Besides he had promised he would not.   
  
Conrad let out his breath, trying to calm himself. It would not be much longer. Soon everything would end, Yuuri's pain would stop and Conrad would follow him. There was a tempting thought: Yuuri had not told anyone about his illness, Yuuri had wanted to keep it hidden. Conrad could keep it that way ; he only had to tell them, in the morning, that he had killed the king. Gisela would understand, she would stay silent, and he could easily follow Yuuri. Conrad shuddered and tried to chase the thought away. But did it really matter ? He would not survive for long anyway.  
  
"Conrad ?" Yuuri's voice drew him back to the present and Conrad forced a smile on his reluctant lips, turning a bit more into a better position to look at the king and offered his hand in comfort.  
  
Yuuri's grip was still strong and Conrad smiled tenderly, watching him.  
  
\-----------  
  
Suddenly Yuuri gasped and his body tensed, arching against pain while his hand left Conrad's and he tried to rip his own chest and stomach off. Conrad panicked and seized his king by the shoulders, calling out his name. Those few seconds seemed to last an eternity to the soldier before Yuuri relaxed back into the pillows and Conrad let out the breath he had been holding.   
  
Had it been this bad ? It had been so for a few days and he had not noticed ?  
  
"So.. sorry." Yuuri's voice was hoarse from holding back his screams. "I did not expect this one," he explained. "Usually they don't come this close together."  
  
Conrad did not say aloud that it did not bode well ; both of them knew it. Relaxing to see that Yuuri's seizure had passed, Conrad only noticed his position then : he was now kneeling on the bed, where he had moved to grasp Yuuri, with his boots still on.  
  
Slowly, respectfully he moved away and took them off. His education saw to it - whatever the situation, one did not put footwear on the Maou's bed.  
  
Then he turned towards Yuuri again. They looked at each other, then away, towards the end of the room, towards the bed's curtains. To fill the void, the wait, they talked. They spoke of baseball, of usual life, of Conrad's duties and Yuuri's life on Earth, anything not concerning politics or Yuuri's illness. They talked until Yuuri interrupted them again with a stiffled, pained cry.  
  
It seemed even worse this time and Conrad had to restrain the young man to prevent him for hurting himself further, catching his arms, then pinning down his feet after he received a really painful kick of the knee in the head.  
  
Immediately after the king calmed down, Conrad released him, an apology ready on his lips but Yuuri stopped him. " Thank you," he said, managing a smile.  
  
"Yuuri." was the only word Conrad could say. How strong was this young man to smile in such a situation ? Conrad was so overcome with emotions -- pain, love, despair, awe -- that he found even breathing difficult.   
  
Then they rested, silent, both catching their breaths, trying to forget the pain.  
  
\-----------  
    
After a while Yuuri called out to Conrad again, seconds before another attack came. How bad can it become ? Conrad asked himself. How much worse ?  
  
Yuuri was clearly arching from the bed now, biting down hard so that he would not alert the whole castle with his shouts of pain.   
  
They touched, and Conrad froze. Then in the next few instants, as the motion repeated it became clear - Yuuri was rubbing against him.  
  
But Yuuri's face was covered in tears and as he abandonned himself to his body's movements he let out in a gasp to the gods, so pleadingly hurt that Conrad's heart broke again. "Do I have to loose all my dignity ?"  
  
Conrad just held Yuuri as he did, ignoring the young man's erection he could feel through pyjamas and clothes, turning his own hips slightly away so as to not frighten or confuse Yuuri any further. Not when it was clear that Yuuri's bodily reactions were far behind his control.  
  
And when Yuuri fell back against the bed once again, tears still streaming from his eyes, not daring to look into Conrad's direction, the brunet could not bear it anymore.  
  
"It's all right," he whispered in what he hoped was a reassuring voice. "It's all right." Conrad's breath caught. He could not say it would get better for doing so would be cruel. He could not say Yuuri was doing well, because he knew death when he saw it. He could not say he loved him either, because it would only make things more complicated. It was clear that the young king did not willingly want him either.  
  
"It's all right," he said therefore, hiding all those meanings behind other words. "You did nothing wrong."  
  
Yuuri let out a sob, or a laugh and drew a deep breath. Still his head half turned away -- probably spurred by both his natural honesty and the knowledge that soon all this would not matter anyway -- he whispered bitterly into the sheets: "I wished you would have told me this on an other occasion, after I did it of my own accord."  
  
Conrad froze again, not certain he had really understood Yuuri this time. Did Yuuri really say what he thought he heard ? Did he mean it ? Would Yuuri have wanted him then ? Did Yuuri really feel something for him ?   
  
Those questions and uncertainty filterered with his love through his own gasp. "Yuuri." And Yuuri's body answered in reaction to this voice, arching up once again, making Conrad's breath hitch.  
  
Slowly and fearfully Yuuri looked up at Conrad and Conrad drowned in those black eyes. "You did nothing wrong," he repeated, trembling. And when Yuuri slowly arched up again, looking at him, knowingly this time, and met with the evidence of Conrad's own want, Conrad closed his eyes for a brief instant.   
  
"Nothing wrong," he managed to whisper, before Yuuri's lips invited him into a kiss.


	6. For all the time I have been with you...

Conrad lost himself in that kiss. Nothing existed for him anymore but Yuuri's lips, tongue, warm body under his.   
  
He released Yuuri's arms he had still been holding and, supporting his weight on one arm, put his right hand on Yuuri's cheek. The tender caress revealed moisture and Conrad immediately withdrew, abandonning the young man's desperate kiss and grasp : Yuuri was crying.  
  
At once, worry took over love : had he overstepped his rights ? Had he misread Yuuri's intention ?  
  
"What's wrong ?"  He asked softly, almost too afraid of the answer to ask.  
  
Yuuri looked up at him in anguish. "If it's a dream, it's a cruel one," he murmured, tears still silently streaming from his eyes.  
  
"Why ?" Conrad breathed out. Please don't let me have ruined everything. He prayed.  
  
"Tempting me with impossible things," the young man said. "Would you really kiss me outside a dream?"   
  
Conrad felt a wave of tenderness for Yuuri come up through his body and he answered with a genuine smile he did not often show as the fear disappeared. "I would. Every time you would permit me to."   
  
That might have been the best possible answer since Yuuri smiled and wiped his tears. "You have my permission, Conrad. Of course you have my permission."   
  
He demonstrated it with another enthusiastic kiss.  
  
\-----------  
  
Not too long after that, Yuuri abrutly interrupted them. His eyes were wide and pained and Conrad clearly could see him thinking what was mirrored in his own mind : "Not again !"  
  
Suddenly, boldly, Yuuri caught Conrad's hand in his own and surprised the brunet by putting it on his groin.  
  
Conrad did not really have time to be shocked because a new pain wave was starting then and he had to catch Yuuri and how was he going to manage to do that with only one hand ? -- Yuuri still held his other hand firmly.  
  
"... helps," Yuuri managed to utter between clenched teeth as he fought the bursts of pain.  
  
And Conrad understood.   
  
Quickly he seized Yuuri's wrist and brought his arm up to where he could hold it with his other hand, then brought his own hand back down on Yuuri.  
  
He was not too gentle with his caresses ; he had to grope and stroke hard enough for Yuuri to be able to feel him through the pain, to give him something else to focus on. The arousal and pleasure would not make any of the ache go away but distract the young man from it, that and assure him he was not alone. Conrad started to talk softly to the moribund youth. There was love and awe in his tone ; had this been one of Yuuri's ways to put up with the pain lately ?  
  
He whispered encouragements and tried to convey how much he adored the black-haired young man, and soon Yuuri's twitching on the bed was as much of enjoyment as of pain, before the fit stopped and pleasure was the majority of what remained. Conrad did not stop until Yuuri opened his eyes wider still and came, stiffling his crying out Conrad's name with a kiss.  
  
\-----------  
    
Yuuri was trembling in Conrad's arms. His eyes were teary and Conrad just ached all over from seeing him like this.  
  
"..'t burns," Yuuri whispered, teeth chattering.  
  
"Where ?" Conrad asked in kind. How he regretted now that he had make Yuuri come earlier : now the young man seemed too sensitive to even bear the weight of his hand on him. How could he help him now ? Was there anything that could be done ?  
  
Yuuri had sighed in relief earlier when Conrad had removed the soiled pyjama pants, as if the air had felt really refreshing, and he had parted his legs.  
  
Tentatively, Conrad's hand travelled on Yuuri's skin, a soft caress to reassure and cherish, to soothe and comfort. Slowly his fingers trailed their way on Yuuri's soft skin under his sex.   
  
It really felt warmer to the touch than it should have. Conrad followed the increasing heat until Yuuri let out a hiss when his finger passed right over his anus. Conrad froze.  
  
He started to move away, asking if he had hurt Yuuri, but the young man interrupted him. "Don't move," he ordered. "I don't care, don't move."  
  
Then he sighed in relief. "Your fingers are so nicely cold."  
  
Conrad smiled at Yuuri who answered with a timid grin. He didn't move but when he felt his finger warming up he shifted slightly, and since it seemed Yuuri relished that he slowly kept the movement up in what he hoped would feel like a soothing massage.  
  
Yuuri called out his name in a strangled gasp, pressing down on the cool fingers which could not totally refresh his overheated skin. "Oh please make it stop. How it burns !"   
  
Conrad closed his eyes and pressed forward, slipping the tip of his finger inside the young man and Yuuri pushed down more, nearly sobbing with relief.  
  
"More, please more."  
  
\-----------  
    
Soon the temperature of Conrad's skin stopped to matter and the itch which had become a burn revealed a need, a desperate lust enhanced by love which left Yuuri begging for more, for anything, but more, as long as it was Conrad.   
  
Slowly the world around them disappeared and there was only two people there, two persons who needed each other and loved each other. And when they joined, it was the only thing that mattered.  
  
Yuuri felt so hot and so tight, Yuuri was so warm in his arms, and Yuuri's kisses so soft that Conrad did not last for long. Just as he came, the young man opened wide, shocked eyes then shook as he was overcome by an overwhelming orgasm.  
  
\-----------  
    
After he recovered enough, Conrad looked up at Yuuri and the young man looked amazed. His mouth was still slightly opened in marvel and his eyes were shining with joy and wonder.   
  
"The pain stopped," he declared, still not believing it himself.  
  
Conrad smiled tenderly at the young man and looked down, ready to slip out from him when the pressure was starting to get uncomfortable, but then he thought better of it, looked back up, and since Yuuri did not seem to take notice or mind he remained as he was, only easing his weight in a more comfortable position for them both.  
  
Yuuri's smile was the brightest Conrad had ever seen. "Thank you." The gratefulness in his voice made Conrad smile ever so tenderly in response. "Thank you, Conrad ; you healed me."  
  
With happy eyes Yuuri looked into Conrad's smiling face, then he yawned and smiled again. For the first time in months his body felt all right again, free of the agonising pain or even the annoying burning itchy feeling. Gradually Yuuri allowed himelf to relax, sighed and smiled lovingly at Conrad.  
  
Overcome by the drowsiness of after-sex and weeks of insufficient rest, Yuuri fell asleep under Conrad's watchful protection, safe in the arms of his beloved.


	7. This is my conclusion

Conrad just watched Yuuri's sleeping face for a long time. It seemed so peaceful. None of the lines of pain subsisted on his brow, the young man was relaxed and in his sleep he was smiling.   
  
Gradually Yuuri's skin was loosing its unnatural warmth and Conrad felt it was time to move : they both were drenched in sweat as were the sheets under them ; it would not do for Yuuri to get cold.    
  
Taking infinite precautions so as not to wake the slumbering king, Conrad slowly withdrew.  
  
A gush of dark blood spread out and Conrad winced. So this were the remains of this thing that had been eating at Yuuri until now, which the youth's body now rejected. He looked up and sighed in relief. Yuuri had not woken.   
  
With the sheets he wiped the blood away. It felt somber, an obscure occult feeling of power even to Conrad who did not possess any magic. Conrad did not want Yuuri to see this. Gently, he pulled the covers over Yuuri and he got up, quickly putting back the clothes he had been wearing earlier.  
  
As silent as a feline treading on velvet, Conrad went to the wardrobe to search for something to change Yuuri into, something dry and clean with no trace of the dark illness Yuuri had been freed from.  
  
Returning to the bed he paused, looking at the peaceful sleeping face, considering the hairs which, still sticky with sweat, clung to Yuuri's forehead. They both needed a bath.  
  
With all the care in the world, he scooped the sleeping youth in his arms, wrapping him with the covers. Taking both changes of clothes he headed out and to the Maou's private bathroom.  
  
\-----------  
  
Snug in the warmth of Conrad's arms, his head resting against the broad chest, Yuuri slept on as they crossed the corridors and entered the baths. The guards at the door had opened surprised eyes at seeing their captain with the -- naked if wrapped in a blanket -- king in his arms, but said nothing and let them through, only turning to watch them an instant as they disappeared behind the door.  
  
After carefully setting down Yuuri on one of the benches and making sure he was correctly covered, Conrad washed first, then he brought Yuuri with him and tenderly washed him, holding the uncounscious young man's head very carefully above the water. The warm water felt cleansing and relaxing and Conrad was suddenly glad that the Maou's baths were always ready for the king.  
  
Then they got out and he carefully dried them both before putting Yuuri's clean clothes on, and dressing up himself.  
  
As he was finishing to button his uniform's top, he heard the run of many boots outside. He turned towards Yuuri and sighed ; the guards must finally have decided to sound the alarm. They must have spotted the king's blood on his shirt as he passed by.  
  
There was a rush of sound as the troops entered the room and Conrad gently pushed one strand of Yuuri's hairs away as it was dripping on Yuuri's right eye.  
  
"Conrad, what's the meaning of this ?" Gunther asked, commanding.  
  
Yuuri had not woken and Conrad smiled at him one more time before turning away to face his former teacher.  
  
Gunther took a step back upon meeting the soldier's eyes, so deep and black seemed the despair in them. Then the smiling mask cracked and Conrad answered in a soft, broken voice. "I killed him."  
  
He did not resist as the guards bound him and took him away.  
  
\-----------  
  
During the following day, in his cell, Conrad could faintly hear the commotion the news caused. He sat upright, just waiting, refusing to explain anything, giving only the same three words to anyone who asked him. After all, he had killed him.  
  
A second day passed by and still no decision seemed to have been reached concerning him ; regicides were traditionally slowly left to die from hunger yet he was still served meals. At the end of the second day, Gisela came to visit him.  
  
"Why don't you just tell them ?" She asked him. "I could explain if you wanted. It was not you who killed him, but this illness." She turned her head away. "He would not have lived to see another sunset anyway."  
  
Conrad just shook his head and looked directly into Gisela's mourning eyes. Conrad's own eyes felt so painfully filled with ache and despair that she cried.  "But I did kill him, Gisela. After I had promised him not to even if he begged me for it. I killed him Gisela, leave it at that."  
  
She wiped her tears and shook her head. "At least let me examine you, see if..."  
  
"There is no need. You don't have to worry about me spreading this thing around."   
  
Gisela knew for once she was defeated. She looked at the untouched plate by the entrance of the cell, at Conrad's desperate eyes, his pale face, his lips beginning to dry.   
  
He was letting himself die and there was nothing she could do.  
  
She nodded and left without another word.  
  
\-----------  
  
Conrad was actually slightly surprised when his sentence was read out to him on the next day.   
  
Beaten to the death. They were being merciful.  
  
It was Gunther who carried out the sentence, with a rage and loathing on his face no one had ever seen before. Was it from loosing his king, or because another one of his students had to die ?  
  
Conrad did not speak a word, nor did he cry out to complain as his bones were crushed with powerful strikes. Between the gasps of pain, the air forcefully expulsed from his lungs he sighed a name. He did not see the people around him, his eyes were already set beyond that. And in a whisper, just before his last breath he murmured.  
  
"Yuuri... I'm sorry."  
  
  
\-----------  
  
That night, two dark figures slipped out into the night towards the place where the body had been left forgotten, exposed.   
  
Gisela lit a torch and gave it to Darcascoss to hold, while she sponged the blood off of Conrad's body, made him presentable for burial and wrapped him in black sheets.  
  
She was just standing up when the movement of another dark figure behind Darcascoss nearly made her jump with fright.  
  
"I thought I would find you here," the person said, moving into the light.  
  
"Your Holiness !" She gasped out, surprised. Then, on the defensive, ready to defend the fallen soldier at any cost she put herself between the intruder and the corpse.  
  
"You won't stop me," she said.  
  
Murata smiled in a strange way. "I wouldn't. I'm here to help."  
  
The two men carried the wrapped body with Gisela lighting the way, until they had reached the graveyard and found the newest grave, covered with flowers.  
  
They opened it and slipped the body in the ground, at the place left open at the dead king's side. Then closed it again and replaced the flowers.  
  
"What will happen now ?" Gisela asked then.  
  
"We will have a new Maou," the Great Sage answered. "Shinou was considering naming you. Would you accept ? This country needs a healer, in many ways."  
  
Gisela looked up, surprised, then after a while she nodded.  
  
"Why did you help us ?" She asked softly to the dark-haired, dark-eyed Sage.  
  
Murata looked at the grave in earnest and for once seemed to search his words for a second.  
  
"Maybe because I was guilty of the same crime once," he explained. "Probably for the very same reasons."  
  
They remained silent at the double grave's side, mourning.  
  
There would be time enough in the future for other matters, in the night, they mourned the tragedy which took away the king and his beloved protector.


End file.
